


seoul, after the rain

by kynqso



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of Taeyeon/Baekhyun, Prompt Fill, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynqso/pseuds/kynqso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Person A's emotions affect the local weather. Their untold feelings for Person B cause many disastrous storms around town. Eventually, the two finally get together, and a huge storm caused by a nervous Person A suddenly stops."</p>
            </blockquote>





	seoul, after the rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is very underdeveloped and rushed. sorry i just had to post something.  
> title taken from london, after the rain by high highs

overcast, the clouds are rolling in. a dark blanket sweeps over the whole town, painting grim and annoyed faces on busy bodies frolicking about in the sidewalk. people start rushing to shelters while others continue running, readying their bags or umbrellas for cover. kyungsoo looks down at them from his apartment window with a guilty expression.

‘ _how was the movie?? did you cry?? please say you did i need the twenty bucks from chanyeol_ ’ reads jongdae’s text message minutes ago. jerk. kyungsoo throws his phone on the bed, not bothering to answer jongdae’s text, and walks to the kitchen instead to start preparing for lunch. anything to get his mind off of the sad movie and to stop the impending rain from happening.

but outside, the sun’s already hiding behind the thick clouds trickling with static electricity. disappearing just as quick as it came.

 

the rain only lasts for an hour and a half, thankfully. by mid-afternoon, the sun’s already peaking out of the clouds and showering vibrant colors on the earth’s surface. when kyungsoo opens his window, everything still smells of soil and the ground is still dark and damp. a couple of dark clouds still float about in the atmosphere, as if waiting for another one of kyungsoo’s mood swings and threatening to spill once more.

kyungsoo is looking outside his window when somebody knocks on the door, loud and insistent.

it turns out to be baekhyun when kyungsoo opens it. he’s blinking wide, worried eyes at kyungsoo and scrutinizing him. “what happened? are you okay?” baekhyun asks, worry lacing his tone, “i woke up from my nap and it was suddenly raining. what is it? what happened?”

oh.

kyungsoo’s toes curl from under his socks. it was raining hard and the first thought baekhyun had when he woke up was whether kyungsoo was okay and he travelled all the way from the other side of the town just to check on him. it had only been a week yet kyungsoo already feels so vulnerable and so exposed to baekhyun. the elder could look just look at the sky and find out what kyungsoo was feeling.

but at the same time, he feels so at ease and so grateful. if he’d be forced to choose who would he reveal his current situation to, his first choice would surely be baekhyun.

“i’m fine,” kyungsoo mumbles. “it’s nothing, really. you didn’t have to come all the way here—“

“nonsense,” baekhyun snorts, walking inside kyungsoo’s apartment casually. “i needed to go somewhere, anyway. are you really fine? you can tell me what happened.”

kyungsoo closes the door. “it’s just a dumb movie chanyeol suggested,” he sighs, scrambling in his desk for the dvd and holding it up for baekhyun to see. “see here?”

“oh, well, that’s good,” baekhyun says, plopping down on the couch. kyungsoo only stares at him. “you didn’t have to come all the way here you know,” kyungsoo mumbles, “next thing i know the weather forecast would say that there’s an upcoming storm and you’d barge into my apartment unannounced. my emotions don’t dictate the weather all the time, baekhyun.”

“i know,” baekhyun sighs. “it’s just that—how am i going to find out how you’re feeling? there could be a disastrous storm going on because you’re depressed or something and you’d just brush it off as a disturbance in the atmosphere.”

“i’ll just—i’ll just tell you,” kyungsoo says. “text you. whatever."

"alright,” baekhyun says uneasily, standing up from kyungsoo’s couch. “well then, i gotta go. jongdae set me up on a date with this taeyeon girl.”

“taeyeon?” kyungsoo’s spine snaps straight. his throat feels oddly dry.

“um, yeah. do you know her?”

“she’s, uh, the senior in the human resources department,” kyungsoo says, swallowing thickly. “you’re going on a date with her?”

“yeah. huh, that’s funny. i’ve never noticed her before,” baekhyun says, then looks at kyungsoo with a funny expression on his face, as if waiting for kyungsoo to say something. then he says, “are you sure you’re okay, kyungsoo?”

“i’m fine.” kyungsoo smiles, but it’s tight-lipped. “she’s really, really nice. taeyeon, i mean. and very pretty, too. i don’t know how you haven’t noticed her before. um, have fun!”

baekhyun smiles at him and thanks him. later that night, when baekhyun texts him about the weather and the heavy night rain, kyungsoo brushes it off and lies about hearing on the news that it’s going to rain tonight. he tries to swallow his emotions, feeling bad that he possibly ruined baekhyun and taeyeon’s date but the storm roars all night. kyungsoo sleeps to the harsh pitter-patter of the rain on his window.

 

outside, the clouds are rolling by. the sun is hiding behind them but it shines vibrant rays into the ground anyway, allowing warmth and heat to dry the wet roads from last night’s rain. kyungsoo’s got an umbrella tucked safely inside his bag just in case but he swears to himself he won’t use it. the weather forecast for today says there would just be a light drizzle and kyungsoo intends not to change it.

“…it rained almost the whole day yesterday. i forgot my umbrella so i had to share with lil ‘ol junmyeon from the finance department. but then it broke,” chanyeol says, retelling the story about what happened to him last night. “we were soaked to the bone.”

they’re sitting at a cafe near chanyeol’s place after agreeing to meet up today before chanyeol leaves for osaka for a week tomorrow. kyungsoo’s barely listening, stirring his drink with a straw absentmindedly as his mind drifts along with the clouds.

“it surprised me,” chanyeol says. “the rain, i mean. the weather forecast said that there would be no rain but i went home that night with dripping wet clothes and the possibility of contracting a cold.”

“the weather forecast said there wouldn’t be any rain last night?” baekhyun says, an eyebrow shooting up. “huh. weird.” kyungsoo doesn’t need to look at baekhyun to know that the elder is looking at him with questioning and watchful eyes. he avoids baekhyun’s gazes.

“oh, hey, did you watch that episode last night…” chanyeol starts but kyungsoo’s already tuning him out. baekhyun, who’s sitting across him, nudges his toe and gestures to the sky. multiple dark clouds are slowly filling in. kyungsoo only shrugs but he’s fidgeting in his seat, sipping his coffee as he is reminded of the events last night. he tries not to think of it.

“so how was your date with taeyeon last night, baekhyun?” jongdae suddenly says, shooting a teasing grin on baekhyun’s way. kyungsoo’s suddenly interested on the spoon.

“fine. she said she had fun.” baekhyun smiles back. “we traded numbers. i told her i’ll call her to ask her out for a second date, or something. i don’t know, i’m still thinking about it.”

“ooh, playing hard to get, are we?” jongdae laughs. baekhyun laughs along, shaking his head, and starts asking jongdae about an upcoming project he’s working on. kyungsoo manages to distract himself and forget about being upset. they don’t mention taeyeon and baekhyun anymore and talk about silly things instead.

kyungsoo tries hard.

 

kyungsoo doesn’t use his umbrella that day. the sky only darkens but the clouds don't pour out heavy rain for the rest of the day. they accompany chanyeol to his apartment and help him pack up. they watch movies. kyungsoo arrives home light headed and melancholic that night as he falls onto his bed.

there’s a cold breeze that sweeps inside his apartment from his open window. the clouds are gone, revealing the stars blanketing the otherwise dark night sky. his mind drifts to baekhyun and that time when he told him about his relations with the weather.

baekhyun had stared at him for a good minute then proceeded to bombard him with questions. ever since then, baekhyun had been wary about the weather, now even paying attention to that application on his phone that dictates the weather forecast.

kyungsoo supposes it’s harder that way: baekhyun would know what he’s feeling anytime and he would ask him about the storm and the heavy rainfall that had happened. it’s harder especially since baekhyun, if not all the time, is almost always the root of today’s weather forecast.

light rainfall would mean kyungsoo’s down about something baekhyun (or any other people) said. heavy rainfall would mean he’s incredibly sad. and storms would mean that kyungsoo’s generally worried and anxious and sad about everything which usually involved baekhyun. kyungsoo’s always been good at hiding and swallowing his feelings down. baekhyun, like he always does, proved him wrong.

baekhyun with his radiant smile that broke down kyungsoo’s walls. baekhyun with his happy disposition that allowed him to worm into kyungsoo’s life. baekhyun and that stupid mole above his upper lip (kyungsoo pointed it to him once and he found it incredibly hard not to stutter when baekhyun grinned at him). baekhyun and his funny remarks. baekhyun who made himself a permanent etch on kyungsoo’s life since they met back in college.

baekhyun. it’s not like kyungsoo had a chance with him.

he lies down on the bed, worried and choking up about his feelings that night. it’s not often he would give time to process it and now, kyungsoo regrets allowing himself to. the sudden light drizzle from the sky lulls him and it would comfort kyungsoo only if his worry wasn’t the one that caused it. he tries not to think about it and the painful itch in his chest and stares at the moon instead, big and bright on the night sky.

the moon watches him sleep.

 

baekhyun calls him the next morning. his phone is discarded somewhere in the laundry when kyungsoo took off his trousers last night and forgot to take his phone out. as kyungsoo stares at the slowly cooking bacon, his ears strain and catch on his ring tone and he jumps up in alarm to look for it.

he finally answers it three minutes and five missed calls later.

“did you sleep in? you’re usually awake at this time,” comes baekhyun’s voice as soon as kyungsoo picks the call up.

“no, i was just cooking breakfast. what’s up?” kyungsoo replies, sandwiching the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he grabs a spatula and places the bacon on a plate.

“oh, just called to say that i just dropped chanyeol at the airport. his flight is in an hour. don’t conjure up any storms, now. let him have a safe trip,” baekhyun teases lightly. there’s a light crunching sound. baekhyun must be eating.

“it’s not like it’s my choice, baekhyun,” kyungsoo sighs. “besides, i only affect the local weather. i doubt my storms would even reach osaka.” he stirs his coffee with a spoon, the silverware making a clicking sound against his white mug decorated with mickey mouse’s face. baekhyun had bought it for him when he went to hong kong.

“oh, you never know,” baekhyun says. “you might be really upset about something and it would even affect international bounds. but that’s probably never going to happen, i’m here.”

kyungsoo snorts. he convinces himself the slight flush in his cheeks is from the heat of the coffee.

“whatever. i need to go to work. you should, too. stop slacking off,” kyungsoo says. “i’ll see you at work.”

 

kyungsoo finds out from jongdae that baekhyun and taeyeon has been keeping in contact.

he sees them talking at lunch and kyungsoo tries his best not to stare and focuses on his sandwich instead. at least jongdae’s here. he listens to his story intently and tries not to think about other things. kyungsoo laughs at the appropriate times.

rain starts pouring down that afternoon. he hears from his colleague that the weather’s been insane lately. he hears from another that it’s fine with her since she loves the rain. kyungsoo feels like they’re talking about him and he avoids everyone for the rest of the day, burrowing himself in his work and trying not to think of anything else.

even with his nose buried in his work, kyungsoo can see the worried glances baekhyun shoots at him the whole day.

 

the rain transcends into a storm in the span of three days. strong enough to flood the streets but not enough to alarm the people and destroy the houses. it’s enough, however, for baekhyun to pester kyungsoo about it. kyungsoo brushes him off every time, mutters something about low pressure areas and being busy and _can you stop asking me please_.

during the nights, kyungsoo holes himself up in his apartment and tries his best to forget baekhyun. he tries. he really does. but he receives messages and calls from baekhyun all the time and the elder just can’t seem to get the hint to leave kyungsoo alone.

the storm goes on.

it’s fairly strong so kyungsoo doesn’t expect to see baekhyun in his doorstep with a weird expression in his face and an umbrella in his hand. his expression seems to be a mixture of anger and worry and nervousness. kyungsoo can’t exactly pinpoint which emotion baekhyun is feeling right now. his emotions are not tied to the weather, after all.

“baekhyun?” kyungsoo asks, incredulous. “what the hell are you doing here? are you not aware of the storm happening right now?”

“i’m very much aware. but i’m not aware how you’re feeling right now,” baekhyun says. “especially since you’ve been avoiding me for the past few days. you know, kyungsoo, i’m not blind or dumb. you can’t just brush this off again.”

kyungsoo only glares at him, at baekhyun teetering in the threshold of kyungsoo’s door. “you need to come in first. it’s cold outside,” kyungsoo sighs, moving aside grudgingly so baekhyun can step in. kyungsoo leads him to the kitchen, where baekhyun can drip all over his kitchen tiles and not the carpet in his living room.

“i’ll go make you some hot chocolate—“

“no. kyungsoo, talk to me,” baekhyun says and kyungsoo almost winces at his stern voice. “and don’t tell me the huge storm and you being down all the time is just pure coincidence.”

kyungsoo doesn’t talk.

“look, kyungsoo,” baekhyun starts, taking a step towards him. “how is this supposed to end if you keep on bottling your emotions inside you? if you tell me what’s wrong maybe i can help you,”

“it’s not that easy.”

“then try.”

“i can’t, baekhyun.”

“you told me once that storms mean that you’re either extremely sad or anxious.” baekhyun says. “so that must be why we’re experiencing one right now. why, though?” suddenly, baekhyun’s phone rings. “it’s taeyeon,” he says, rejecting the call. “probably calling about...” kyungsoo doesn't hear the rest of the statement because baekhyun had trailed off.

"you really should go," kyungsoo croaks out. "and answer taeyeon's call. it's not really good to avoid your girlfriend's calls. "

baekhyun blinks at kyungsoo with wary eyes. “what do you mean girlfriend?" baekhyun furrows his eyebrows. "oh, so you thought taeyeon and i were—" he laughs lightly, taking a step towards kyungsoo.

"what are you doing," kyungsoo says, trying to hide the waver in his voice. the rain drops heavier and louder.

“you seem nervous right now. why did the rain— oh, _oh._ ” he trails off, looking at kyungsoo with wide eyes before grinning, “oh, i see.” kyungsoo continues stepping backwards when baekhyun walks to him until his back hits the kitchen counter. baekhyun moves forward until their faces are only inches apart.

“you’re so dense,” baekhyun notes in a low voice. “why else would i come from the other side of town just to check on you? seriously, kyungsoo.” 

it comes slowly, softly, and then baekhyun's pressing their lips together, swallowing kyungsoo's light hiccup of surprise with a smile. baekhyun's mouth parts softly with his and then it's— _oh_. images of baekhyun smiling at kyungsoo, subtly flirting with him, peering worried glances at him replay in his mind. kyungsoo's head is swimming as baekhyun's lips move against his.

"so you and taeyeon aren't together?" kyungsoo asks the second they part. baekhyun smiles at this.

“taeyeon’s not my type, kyungsoo. you should know at least that. you’re my best friend,” baekhyun says, pecking kyungsoo's lips once more. “i’m just helping her hook up with minseok. guess that explains the frequent text messages.”

kyungsoo’s mute for the next minute, even when baekhyun seats him on the chair and starts making hot chocolate for the two of them, flashing kyungsoo bright smiles which short-circuits kyungsoo’s mind as he processes the events. the rain has lessened but it’s still pitter-pattering on the kitchen window like morse codes. baekhyun hands him his own cup minutes later and sits in front of kyungsoo, taking kyungsoo's hand in his and rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

“so now the rain’s stopping,” baekhyun says, grinning into the cup as he sips his own hot chocolate. “now what do i have to do to keep it sunny for the rest of the week, huh? should i ask you out on date? should i visit you here all the time? what do you want to talk about?”

anything. everything. baekhyun’s voice alone is enough to clear the skies.

 

 

( _bonus:_

"you should work in the weather forecast station, you know."

"shut up, baekhyun."

"i mean, imagine. you're nervous about an event that night and-- ' _good afternoon, my name is do kyungsoo. tonight, we'll see more rain and a low temperature of 11 degree celsius.'_ "

"shut  _up,_ baekhyun." a sigh. "why did i agree to be your boyfriend, again?"

"the storm had to stop, somehow. my presence alone was enough to halt it."

"get out of my room.")


End file.
